Ignorance
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: PRESENTE DE NÍVER UM POUCO ATRASADO PARA ANGEL PINK! UA  Shaka vai enfrentar um dia de fúria da namorada... Haha! Se ferrou loiro aguado xDDDDD


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence… E se pertencesse, Seiya estaria perdido! HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua**_

**ANGEL PINK! HAPPY NÌVER ATRASADOOOOOO! ****Sorry a demora com o presente, tive certo trabalho para escrever…x.x Meu bloqueio mental ta uma coisa de louco...x.x **

**Tinha escrito outra coisa, mas como não saia de um certo ponto, sai a procura de alguma música, afinal, música sempre me inspira... Foi aí que encontrei essa do Paramore, que sei que a aniversariante gosta... Ouvindo ela, me veio essa ideia, qual? Leia para saber... Só digo, que é algo que nem mesmo eu imaginei que escreveria um dia, apenas uma coisa: Pobre Shaka...**

_**Ignorance- Paramore**_

_**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
I guess I'll make **__**my own way  
It's a circle  
I mean cyc**__**le  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life.**_

Shaka chegava de mais um dia cansativo de trabalho, queria apenas um bom banho e dormir cedo.

Ele abre a porta do apartamento e coloca as chaves na mesinha, afrouxando a gravata, ele tira os sapatos ainda na entrada e coloca chinelos confortáveis, NINGUÈM entrava na sua casa de sapatos, ele simplesmente não queria ver seu tapete sujo.

Ao ligar a luz da sala, ele leva um susto, sentada no sofá, uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e repicados, vestia uma camiseta preta com uma caveira branca estampada, a gola era mais larga, deixando um dos ombros de fora, uma mini saia preta de várias camadas e coturnos por cima das meias listradas.

- Angel?- Diz o loiro reconhecendo a garota.- Não me assuste! Aliás, o que está fazendo aí no escuro? Já não disse que não gosto que entrem de sapato? Vai sujar meu tapete! Ah não! Olha isso…- O rapaz balança a cabeça vendo o rastro preto.

- É assim que você recebe sua namorada?- Pergunta a garota.

- Hoje não Angel, não quero discutir nossa relação!- Shaka tira a gravata, a dobrando cuidadosamente, indo para a lavanderia.

- Não vim discutir nossa relação.- Diz ela se levantando.

- Ainda bem, estou muito cansado.- Shaka voltava.- Angel! Já disse para não andar em casa com sapatos!- Diz vendo outro rastro deixado por ela, balançando a cabeça novamente ele vai para o quarto trocar de roupa.

_****__**Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same  
The friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good  
**_

Ela observava uma foto, nela Shaka e Angel, no começo do namoro, ela agarrada no pescoço dele, enquanto ele mantinha um sorriso forçado. Os olhos castanhos da garota passam por outras fotos, em todas elas, Shaka mantinha a cara séria. Ela sempre gostou de caras mais sérios, o oposto dela, mas ele era DEMAIS!

O namoro deles começou por insistência dela, eram muito diferentes, mas combinaram de tentar manter a relação em harmonia. Angel mudou por ele, deixou de usar roupas por que ele dizia que não era apropriado para sair com ele, diminuiu os palavrões porque ele dizia que não era palavras de uma garota falar, deixou de sair com os amigos porque ele dizia não ser apropriados para ela, mas ele não tentava mudar o jeito arrogante, o ar superior, a maneira de falar não só com ela, mas com os outros, como se sempre tivesse a razão. Para ele, ela estava em terceiro plano, nunca escondeu que o trabalho vinha em primeiro lugar, isso ela já havia se conformado... Mas para Shaka, ele vinha em segundo lugar, ele e aqueles manias idiotas!

Angel tentou ter paciência, afinal, ela o aceitou daquela maneira, mas tudo tinha um limite! Ele simplesmente não a via como namorada, ela nem sabia se ele a enxergava de verdade. Ele nunca a tratou com delicadeza, com palavras doces, com romantismo, era sempre bronca e sermões da maneira como ela se vestia, dos amigos com que andava, da jeito dela.

- Sabe que dia é hoje?- Pergunta Angel com um portarretratos nas mãos.

- Quinta feira, porque pergunta?- Shaka voltava vestindo uma camiseta branca sem estampa e uma calça moletom.- Afinal o que veio fazer aqui? Eu estou cansado e tenho trabalho amanhã, se não se importar, eu queria tomar um banho e dormir.

Paciência... Mas tudo tem limite!

_**You treat me just like another strange**__**r  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
**_

- Chega… Já cansei…- Ela diz baixinho.

- Disse algo?- Pergunta Shaka.

- Eu disse… CHEGA! PORRA!- Angel se vira para ele com os olhos em chamas.

_**You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I **__**guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out**_

- Cansei de ser um nada para você! Sou sua namorada! Hoje é nosso aniversário de namoro! E você só pensa na MERDA do seu trabalho! Nem se lembra que existo!- Angel joga o portarretratos na parede, que se espatifa.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Minha parede!- Shaka põe as mãos na parede.- Está brava apenas porque não me lembrei dessa data? Nem é tão importante assim!

Outro portarretratos voa, dessa vez na direção do loiro que se abaixa à tempo._****_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend**_

- Pare Angel! Vamos conversar!- Shaka se desviava dos objetos que voavam em sua direção. – Tire os sapatos primeiro, antes que você pise no tapete indiano que minha mãe me mandou!

- Tapete indiano?- Os olhos da garota brilham diabolicamente.- Esse?- Angel pergunta inocentemente se aproximando de um belo tapete em tons claros.

- Angel, não! Por favor...- Diz Shaka.- Nãoooo!- Ele coloca as mãos na cabeça ao ver a garota esfregar a sola do sapato no tapete, deixando um rastro escuro.

_**This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rap**__**ture  
I**__**'m just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Now i can fend for myself**_

- Já chega Angel! Não haja feito uma criança!- Shaka logo percebe que não deveria ter dito isso.

Angel pisa duro até a cozinha e pega uma faca.

- A..Angel...- Shaka recua, pensando que ela iria esfaqueá-lo.

Mas cheia de fúria, a garota vai para o quarto do rapaz, abrindo seu guarda roupas e observando os ternos de marca empilhados organizadamente, separados por cor e tecido. Com vontade, ela passa a faca pelos ternos, abrindo fendas enormes, a medida que ela rasgava os ternos, ela os jogava no chão.

Ela acaba encontrando um taco de baseball no fundo do armário.

_**Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same  
We used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good  
**_

- Angel, pare!- Shaka estava desesperado.

Sem dar ouvidos, ela pisa duro até a sala, levantando o bastão e ignorando os gritos de desespero do loiro, ela quebra a TV de plasma, seguindo para o aparelho de som, os CDs de música clássica, o computador, a mesa de vidro e por último a pasta de serviço, onde tinha o notebook, ela esmaga o aparelho com gosto.

Sentindo que ainda faltava algo, ela vai até o sofá e pega latas de tinta em spray, com uma latinha em cada mão, ela pixa as cortinas brancas e as paredes.

_**You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out**_

- O que pensa que está fazendo sua maluca!- Shaka olhava para o estrago.- Você destruiu meu apartamento!

Angel sorri de lado, um sorriso que fez Shaka gelar, ela balança a latinha de spray e se aproxima de Shaka, o pixando também.

Nesse momento o celular de Angel toca, ao ver o nome na tela, a garota sorri.

- Alô? Milo?

- _Oi Angel, querida? __O nosso encontro ainda está de pé?_- Pergunta o rapaz do outro lado da linha.

- Claro! Já terminei por aqui, já estou voltando para casa.- Angel desliga o celular, pega sua mochila e caminha até a porta._****_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
**_

- Onde pensa que vai? Olha o estrago? Você vem aqui, faz essa zona e vai saindo assim?- Shaka estava manchado de tinta preta e vermelha, a garota apenas o ignora.- Não me ignore! Eu sou seu namorado!

Nesse momento, Shaka é atingido por um soco no nariz, o fazendo cair atordoado com o nariz sangrando.

Sem dizer nada, ela fecha a porta com um chute e pegando novamente uma latinha, escreve algo na porta: FUCK YOU LOSER!

- Você quis dizer "ex".- Angel sai cantarolando pelo corredor.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**The End...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ahahaha! Fui muito má? Espero que tenha gostado!

Jya... bjnhos x3333


End file.
